


When the Past is Better than the Present

by MyDeathLolipop



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, back in time, based on a tumlr prompt, chat noir gets sent back, death tw, im sorry, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDeathLolipop/pseuds/MyDeathLolipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Person A has died. Person B gets sent on an adventure that sends them a few years back in the past. Once their mission is complete they are about to go back to the present. But right before they go, they see their past self meeting person A and they stay a little longer to watch."</p><p>*It is losely the same concept</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Past is Better than the Present

**Author's Note:**

> Literally a mess. Like, seriously, this is stupid

Time-Controlling Akuma's were not Chat's favorite.

They reminded him of how he had sacrificed himself for Ladybug when Alix had an Akuma. Which in turn reminded him of how his lady sacrificed herself for him except she didn't come back. Any time that he put his life on the line to save her, he comes back in perfect shape and no harm done. But when she did it, she didn't come back.

He still remembers how his heart ached when her transformation released. How he screamed her name as she fell to the ground; Not as Ladybug, but as Marinette. How he couldn't feel anything except for regret. That should have been him. He should have been the one to die.

Needless to say, Time-Controlling Akuma's were not his favorite.

He didn't understand the point in fighting the Akuma's anymore. Any damage that was done couldn't be cleansed without his lady here. All he could do was destroy, but that wasn't enough.

HIs fighting had gotten sloppy. His speed had dropped, his attacks weakened, his defense was cracked. Now, he was more useless than he was when he was in the shadow of Ladybug.

He hadn't noticed the Akuma victim place a portal beneath his feet until he was falling through. 

"Go back in time and leave me to destroy!" It yelled at him as the portal closed, sealing of his entrance and exit.

He was dropped in front of the Eiffel tower, and he could hear the villain. How was that possible? Isn't the villain in the future? So how is it in the past as well?

He didn't have much time to think before he saw the spotted heroine he loved swing onto the tower before landing beneath it. 

This....This wasn't possible. HIs lady was here; His lady was alive. But he reminded himself that this was the past. This was all before the downfall that broke both him and Paris.

He didn't know what was going on until he saw the leather-clad boy drop down from above the tower, landing on his feet in front of her.

Although he was too far away to hear the conversation, he knew every word that was said.

"What is a lovely lady like you doing out in the night of Paris?" He had asked, lifting her hand to his lips before she pulled it away.

"I could ask the same to you. I'm Ladybug, protector of Paris!" She had exclaimed, proudly placing her hands on her hips.

'Well, that would make two of us. I'm Chat Noir, pleasure to meet you, my lady," He said smoothly, different than his normal personality. 

"I suppose it's nice to meet you as well," She said, sticking her nose in the air.

"I know, let's be partners, Paris would be safer if the two people protecting it work together, right?" He proposed. He truly just wanted to be near the beautiful girl longer.

"Sure," She had smiled and extended her hand, most likely fro a handshake.

Young!Chat grabbed her hand and kissed it, causing her to push him back with her free hand. 

They laughed and Older!Chat was reminded of why he wanted to protect Paris in the first place. He wanted to protect his lady, and he failed. He wanted to see the smile on her face when they bumped fists, but now he can't. He wanted to preserve the only happy memory his life held, and he lost it.

He stayed for a bit longer and watched as they defeated the villian, smiles on their faces as they worked together for the first time. Chat felt himself disappearing, most likely returning to his own time, and didn't do anything to stop it.

So, yeah, Chat hated any Time-Controlling Akuma, but he hated himself more.


End file.
